Sand & Water
by dutchtulips
Summary: sequel to "Only The Canyons Beyond". read that first if you haven't, or this will confuse you.


Sand and Water

by mrs~*~kenobi

****

Standard Disclaimer: Uncle George owns it all. (it'd be very nice if he really was my uncle.) "Sand and Water" belongs to Beth Nielsen Chapman.

****

AN~ I was so delighted with the feedback for "Only The Canyons Beyond", so I decided to write a continuation. It's a shame that the new trilogy will be such a big story that Obi-Wan won't tell in ANH, so I 'tweaked' that. It's too good to skip. 

"Sand and Water" is, by far, the best song (that I've heard) that fits Obi-Wan, so it's in this fic, too. (Listen to this song! It's awesome!) Enjoy! :)

P.S. Thanks to all of you for your support! 

~*~

__

Sand and Water

~*~

Obi-Wan sat outside his small home, staring out at the starry night sky, replaying the day's events through his mind. What was he going to tell Luke the next time they met? It burdened Obi-Wan's mind. 

__

How am I going to tell him about the past by leaving the bad parts out? he worried. _There's no way **to **leave them out. And I can't tell him about the Jedi until he's older. _Obi-Wan let out a long sigh, wishing for the millionth time that things were different. Never did he imagine that the caring nine year old would grow up to be...to be... Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly for a moment, as if in defeat.

__

All alone I didn't like the feeling

All alone I sat and cried

All alone I had to find some meaning

In the center of the pain I felt inside

The Jedi pondered for a moment, fighting down the illuminating pain inside, trying to sort his thoughts on exactly how and what he should tell Luke. It wasn't an easy process; he hadn't any idea where to start. After a moment, though, all that filled his thoughts were the painful memories. 

"Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why, Gods? Whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry. Why did you make me lose everyone? I tried all that I could...I tried...really, I did..."

__

All alone I came into this world

All alone I will someday die

Solid stone is just sand and water, baby

Sand and water, and a million years gone by

~*~

"Ben?"

Obi-Wan jumped and turned around, already knowing who he'd find. "Luke...what are you doing out this way?"

"With my Uncle Owen again," the boy replied, sounding bored, then perked up a bit, remembering. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, thinking. "Do you think we have the time?" he asked. "How long is your Uncle Owen going to be?"

"Probably forever. He always is. So he lets me play while he's doing business," Luke replied, sitting down on a rock.

The Jedi moved to sit next to him. "Well...uhm...Luke, let's see..."

"How did my mom and dad meet?" the boy immediately asked.

Obi-Wan smiled, thinking back. "It was a long time ago. Very long. In fact, it was right here on Tatooine."

"Wow! Really?" Luke marveled, excited. 

"Yes. Your mother once was...she was a Queen. But on this particular day, she decided to disguise herself as a handmaiden and went into town with..." 

There was a long pause. 

"Don't stop! Why'd she disguise herself as a servant?" Luke wanted to know.

"She did it because, at the time, there were people after her. She decided that if she disguised herself, it would be harder for these bad people to find her," Obi-Wan explained.

Luke moved closer to Obi-Wan on the rock so that he could hear. "Who'd she go into town with? Dad?"

Obi-Wan couldn't get his throat to work. "N-no, not your father. She didn't see him at all until coming into town. She was fourteen, and when she met your father, he was only nine. She came with...........a...........friend of mine."

Luke nodded, urging Obi-Wan to continue.

"You see, they were stranded here on Tatooine and needed parts for their ship. You father worked in a junk shop as a slave. That's where your mother and father first met. When you dad won a race to help them buy parts for their ship, my...friend was so glad, he won your father's freedom and took him with them," Obi-Wan said.

"Is that how you met them?" the child asked.

"....Sort of. I already knew your mother. I met her with my friend who went into town with her. When he brought your dad back to the ship, that's when I met him."

"What's my dad's name?" Luke inquired.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him what it really was. Finally, "Anakin."

"And my mom's?"

"...Padmé," came the response. 

"So then what happened?"

Obi-Wan took a breath, then continued. "Your father, my friend and I helped your mother save her planet. It had been taken over at the time, that's why your mother disguised herself. My friend died in battle, though. He asked me to....well, that's not important. Your father and I....became good friends, and soon thereafter, he grew up and he and your mother fell in love. Then they got married."

There was a pause as Luke smiled at the thought. Then he asked the question Obi-Wan had been dreading.

"What happened to them?"

The Jedi looked at the boy, struggling for words. ".......They....died." _At least it's partway true, _he thought.

Luke's expression turned solemn. "How?"

Obi-Wan fell silent. He couldn't tell the complete truth yet, and couldn't figure out how to tell a lie that was still consistent of truth. He found his thoughts drifting back to the dark days after Anakin's turning. _I wish neither one of us was here, _he suddenly thought. _I wish Coruscant still existed and Anakin, Luke, and myself were there right now. If only the Jedi Council and the old Republic still existed. If only...Amidala was still alive. If only she and Anakin were still together and Luke and Leia were with them right now. _Obi-Wan looked down at Luke again, then his eyes went wide, seeing the existence of nine year old Anakin Skywalker there instead.

__

I will see you in the light of a thousand suns

I will hear you in the sound of the waves

I will know you when I come, as we all will come

Through the doors beyond the grave

A voice broke into Obi-Wan's thoughts. 

"Ben? Are you all right?" Luke asked.

The fog broke and snapped Obi-Wan back to reality. "Oh...yes...your mother and father..." he said, preparing to give an explanation. 

"If it's too...hard for you...I know you must have been very close to them," Luke touched Obi-Wan's arm.

"Oh, I was. They were very dear people to me. It pained me to see them....go."

Luke nodded in understanding. 

Obi-Wan put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just know, Luke, that they were very great people and you should be proud that they were your mother and father."

"- If only I'd of known them," the boy put in.

"...Yes...but your mother was one of the most caring and loving people I've ever known. When she died... it was a terrible tragedy."

"Was my dad still alive then?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "No...he...died...before she did. That's....why she died. She missed him so much...your mother, well, slipped into deep depression. That's sort of what killed her."

"How did - " Luke started to ask, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Luke!" Uncle Owen called. "Where are you? It's time to leave!"

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder. "You'd better be getting on home with your uncle, Luke. I'll see you later."

The boy rose from the rocks. "Yeah. I'll see you later, too. Thanks, Ben."

"Of course, Luke. You're very important to me. Take care of yourself now," Obi-Wan replied.

"I will. Bye." Luke smiled and scrambled across the sands to catch up with Owen. 

Obi-Wan pursed his lips in thought as he watched the boy and his uncle get into their speeder. He continued to watch Luke as a gust of wind messed up his shaggy blonde hair. That made him smile. _He looks so much like Anakin when he was young._

All alone I heal this heart of sorrow

All alone I raise this child

Flesh and bone, he's just

Bursting towards tomorrow

And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile

Slowly Obi-Wan got up from the rocks and began the long walk back to his home. As he trudged along, the prayer of wishing things were different was still there, and Obi-Wan knew it always would be. But something else was pulling at his mind as well. A premonition inside told Obi-Wan that Luke was one day going to be the only hope for the galaxy. 

__

All alone I came into this world

All alone I will someday die

Solid stone is just sand and water, baby

Sand and water and a million years gone by

~*~*~

el fin

~*~*~

please review!

~mrs. k.~


End file.
